


I need to get them out because I'll never post them if I don't

by AC_TIL_10A



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Character Death, Chat Noir Alya Césaire, Confusion, Dead Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Funny, Gen, Hurt Chat Noir, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will add tags as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Chat Noir!Alya, Lila is bad, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is So Done, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, This Is STUPID, Too Many Ideas, We Die Like Men, but i failed, everyone is oblivious, i'll fail class, i'm supposed to be doing homework, missunderstanding, someone help me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_TIL_10A/pseuds/AC_TIL_10A
Summary: Drabble like things I guess? It'll be forever "complete" I'll just add stuff as I go.1. Chat's Father's A++ parenting2. In Which Ladybug Is Concerned And Chat Is Adrien3. Adrien and Alya Are Trapped





	1. Paris Finds Out About Chat's  Father's A++ Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy so, I've been gone for months now... Sorry about that... my mental health spiraled, which is fine (it's not but who cares), and Like, I've been trying to work on my other stories but my head won't shut up about these other stories. So yeah...

 

 

 

“Hello this is Nadja on the 150th episode of face to face where Paris’ resident superheroes have agreed to a special interview for this singular occasion!” the reporter said smiling at the cameras and winking. Ladybug waved to the cameras smiling, they’d been doing interviews for a while now.

He smirked, jumped from his place near the roof of the room and landed next to Ladybug, startling the ladies.

“Just  _had_  to make a fancy entrance, didn’t you Chat?” his lady said rolling her eyes and trying to hide the amused twitch in her lips.

“You know me so well, Bugaboo” he said kissing her hand and then bowing to the amused reporter watching them “I am honored to be part of this special” He smiled.

“And we are honored to have both of you here tonight” she said and got comfortable in her seat.

“Thanks Nadja." He saw Ladybug bite her lip, as if considering what she was going to say next  "I just want to say that if some questions are classified we won’t answer them”

“Noted” Nadja smiled.

“Classified, M’Lady such fancy words” he practically purred, putting his  face right next to hers.

“Shut up” she said pushing his face back with her hand and he let himself fall onto the couch laughing. She sported a slight smile when she sat down and he felt himself smile as well.

“Hey Nadja” he said.

“Yes Chat Noir?”

“I have to go to work in a couple of minutes, is it OK if I leave in the middle of this?”

It's not like he  _wanted_  to go, but he couldn't bail on a photoshoot if Father was going to be there.

“You work on top of akuma attacks?” s

“Safe to say that my work schedule is a little crazy at the moment” He winked at the camera “But if I get to see my lady everything’s worth it”

Nadja smiled to herself and Ladybug groaned. His cat ear twitched when he heard an ‘AWW’ come from the control room, he fought back a smirk. BINGO.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just trying to inflate his ego” Ladybug said elbowing him and he snickered silently.

“Meowch, you wound me with your cruel words.” he said holding his chest in fake pain.

“Ok, let’s not waste more of Nadja’s time Chat” Ladybug said, she was smiling though, so it was worth it.

He nodded and made himself comfortable. Laid his elbow on the armrest and rested his cheek against his hand. His tail almost brushed the floor as it lazily flickered with a slight clinking sound.

They talked for a while, he could say that the interview was going  _meowvelously_  smooth. Heh meowvelosly. He was hilarious.

“Onto the next question. So you’ve been heroes for a while right?” Nadja said tapping something on her tablet.

“Right” Ladybug said beside him sounding a little suspicious as to where this conversation was heading. He nodded ears standing straight.

“So you’ve had to fight people you know before right?”

“Uh… yeah…?”

“Have you had to fight your parents yet?”

He sensed Ladybug getting defensive before he saw it. Her shoulder tensing and that small disapproving wrinkle in between her eyebrows. He should probably divert her attention before she started scolding the reporter for doing her job on TV.

“Yup” he said a nonchalantly as possible as his lady whirled towards him with her arms crossed.

“Chat!” She was doing that thing with her eyebrow that happened when she got irritated, pursing her mouth and her frowned deepened. He forced the urge to smooth those wrinkles down as well as the voice that sounded suspiciously like a mix of his father and photographer’s saying to change that expression wrinkles do not look good don’t be so emotional in public.

“What?” He shrugged “Almost everyone has parents”

“Fine” her expression smoothed. She was not pleased but she wasn’t in the state of snapping to anyone soon so he counted that as a win.

“So you have?” Nadja said.

“Yes, I’ve had the displeasure of fighting my parents” Ladybug was frowning thoughtfully, maybe remembering the occasion. He certainty couldn’t forget the Collector.

“And you, Chat Noir?”

He had already answered but he guessed it couldn’t hurt anybody to talk about it. Now… how to be vague enough with the answer was a problem. Hopefully Ladybug would stop him from saying anything to revealing.

“It was better than any other… confrontation that I’ve had with him outside the suit” he said with a shrug.

“Don’t you mean fight?”

A fight? With father? As Gabriel? And him as Adrien?

He shuddered at the mere idea of that happening. At least with the akuma it was too cartoonishly exaggerated or it was far easier to separate the person from the akuma. Fighting against his father…

“No, no,” He waved his hands in front of him like he was waving the thought of that happening “A fight would mean I fought back and you don’t do that against your caretaker- father figure? Oh whatever, him. You don't fight him”

“Fought back?” Ladybug sounded a little scandalized. And then he realized he may have worded that thought wrong.

“Did he ever lay a hand on you?” Nadja’s eyes were a bit wider than usual.

“Psht never,” he said and awkwardly laughed. Besides his father… “He doesn’t need to and that’d mean he’d actually be there.” Okay Adrien you should stop talking right there. You sound bitter and you’re really not making things any better.

“Chat?” Ladybug said quietly there was something in her eyes that he couldn’t identify.

“He’s busy!” He felt his ears fold back against his hair and his tail was lashing out at the floor “And he does it because he cares- because I screw up”

He felt himself hunch under the weight of their gazes. He was  _really_  wording this wrong.  _Really really_  wording this wrong. 

Open mouth, grab foot, shove it there.

“Does he punish you?”

That question came out of nowhere. All parents punished their children.

“Eeesh, you make it sound so bad.” His tail wouldn’t stop moving. Stop! “There was  _this_  one time he wouldn’t let me go to school though. But I broke the rules so that’s fair” He shrugged.

“When was the last time you saw him?” Nadja’s face was somber similar to those faces that told him mother had gone missing.

“I…” Okay Chat  _do not_. I repeat  _do not_  screw this question up. “I dunno last month?”

“When was the last time he told you he loved you?” Nadja said as she leaned towards him her tablet lay forgotten on her knees and he could feel Ladybug boring holes in his head beside him.

“I don’t see the relevance of the question” he said holding his hands in his lap to keep them from fidgeting. This was awkward. How was he making this worse with every word that came out of his mouth?! Like, HOW?!

“Chat! Just- just answer it” Ladybug sounded frustrated.

Adrien closed his eyes he really didn’t want to answer it. He opened his mouth ready to lie and-

“I don’t remember” the truth stumbled out like it always did when Ladybug asked him for something. GREAT.

“Oh my god”

He opened his eyes to see Nadja’s horrified expression and Ladybug covering her mouth.

“Hey it’s- it’s ok he loves me it’s fine” he said.

He felt ready to pull his hair out. His father's reputation was ruined. And he, Adrien Noir- Chat Agreste, was responsible because he just could not figure out how not to shove his foot in his mouth without a script made by Nathalie.

“It’s not fine-”

This is why Ladybug always does the talking and not him!!

“And your Mom?” Nadja said, her knuckles looked white.

He felt himself tensing up. The next couple of minutes were going to be awkward. He smiled, it probably looked more like a grimace.

“Gone.” A deafening silence followed “Uhm this is making me a bit uncomfortable-”

“Is there someone else?”

“W-well uhm there is someone…” Nathalie “She well, she follows his lead” Because she was his father's assistant.

The atmosphere was slowly closing in on him.

_Why was everyone so quiet??_

He looked at the clock, five minutes until for his photo-shoot started, he never thought he would ever say that a photo-shoot was his saving grace but alas, here he was.

“W-would you look at the time! I have to go to work! Father won’t be pleased if he finds out I’m gone haha!” He jumped to the metal structures above and scrambled out of the room.

“God that was so awkward.” He said- more like mumbled to Plagg- as he ducked into the changing room “Like, I thought Ladybug would stop the questions about my father but since she didn’t it mustn’t be  _too_  bad right?”

“Eh don’t worry too much about it kid, what’ll happen will happen” Plagg said.

_That was not reassuring???  Like at all??_  Adrien though as he watched Plagg hide in his backpack.

He made his best effort to avoid any mention of the Ladybug and Chat Noir interview like the plague. It would probably be fine and forgotten by Monday. Just an embarrassing Chat Noir moment in the middle of millions of other embarrassing Chat Noir moments. People would forget it in the course of the weekend.

It was with that thought that Adrien finally calmed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my poor attempt at being funny. Hope you liked it.  
> Sorry for the long wait, school has been KILLING me. I'll try to be regular. As regular as I can be, hopefully
> 
> If you liked it you can use the idea! Just be sure to put my name in your work too please? Thanks


	2. In Which Ladybug Is Concerned And Chat Is Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma hits Chat and Ladybug with their powers, Ladybug is just a little clumsier than usual, maybe stutters a bit more, but Chat? Chat's personality just did a 180.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oookkkkkkk, I don't know most of the details of the akuma, but I had the idea and I really would like to just write it down.

 

 

"M'Lady! Watch out!" Ladybug heard Chat a little to late to be able to avoid the beam heading straight to her face.

 _Auch_.

She flew back and crashed into an empty street. She groaned and held her face. She was not looking forward to doing that again in the near future, or ever.

Marinette stood up and looked around her. She had flown away a couple of blocks.

 _Yikes_.

She really hoped Chat hadn't been having many problems with the akuma. She threw her yo-yo, feeling it secure itself somewhere above her. She needed to get up to see where exactly Chat was, or the akuma, both were an option. She yanked on the string, felt the familiar pull as it lifted her up and the not so familiar sensation, at least when she was Ladybug, of her face meeting the concrete wall of a building.

 _Today was really not her day, huh?_ Marinette thought.

It was fine though, she was usually clumsy, it must be her clumsiness attacking again. Why now of all times she didn't know. 

She pulled herself to the top of the building she had crashed into. She looked around. No trace of Chat, nor the akuma.

She should call him. 

_Wait!_

Better yet, she could check his location with her yo-yo. She opened her contact on the location setting, it showed Chat was near her, actually making his way closer every second.

She closed her compact and started twirling it just in case Chat showed with the akuma in tow. She looked around.

 _There_!

She was able to spot him a couple of rooftops over. She couldn't see the akuma though. She put her weapon back in place.

Chat landed near her on the same roof.

"Hello, Ladybug" he said, his voice soft and almost quiet.

 

What.

 

"I was- are you okay? I got worried when you got thrown back" he continued

She just... looked at him.

He hadn't called her My Lady or any other of the silly nicknames he had made up for her. That usually meant he was angry, but yet right now he sounded earnest, and shy and almost- almost sad when he talked. 

What the heck.

She kept looking at him, expecting some kind of joke or camera but he stood there. Almost perfectly still, looking like he could wait forever, and did not move a hair out of line.

"Ladybug? Is something wrong?"

"Why are you talking like that? Why are you acting that way? Are you OK? What happened?" she blurted out.

Chat looked at her, smiled softly and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because the akuma hit me too?"

"The akuma beamed you?!?"

"Yes, Ladybug" Chat's way of talking was too... formal "It's alright though, I'm not even scratched!" He smiled brightly at her, trying to reassure her. It did... quite the opposite in fact.

"What did it DO to you?!" 

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Not that- not that it's wrong or- or bad- like, at all but-" she pointed at him "What happened to all the flirting?! And the puns!?"

She grabbed his face, it was dusted pink.

"Did it turn you into some kind of robot or something like that?!"

He smiled awkwardly.

"I... highly doubt it turned me into a robot"

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure"

"Are you, _REALLY_ , sure? One hundred percent sure?" She narrowed her eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

"One- one hundred percent sure, Ladybug" he said looking to the ground and- it was adorablecuteirresistible -it was very worrisome.

And he had called her Ladybug again.

And it was bothering her!

Why was it bothering her?! She should be relieved!

And she wasn't!

"Don't call me Ladybug" she felt herself frown.

"Bu-but that's your name!"

He was stuttering!! Why was he stuttering?! Chat doesn't stutter! Why would he stutter!?

He was... he was- 

UGH

"You- silly cat"

He was acting like Adrien Agreste.

 _This akuma might just kill her_ Ladybug thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I hope you liked it! And that it was just a little bit understandable.
> 
> If you liked it you can use the idea! Just be sure to put my name in your work too please? Thanks


	3. Adrien And Alya Are Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truck had to change his route die to an akuma attack.  
> It had been right in front of college francois-dupont when the miraculous cure was released.  
> The driver lost control and the truck crashed the side of the school  
> Alya had just entered the room she saw Chat Noir go in when the world around her exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for such a long time that I can't really remember when it started. If you guys like it I can continue, this applies to any other ideas I or you may have or want me to continue  
> Thank you for your patience, and also to everyone who left a kudos and commented. You guys really make my day. My week.

 

"Alya"

She heard the last of the pebbles fall and hit the ground.

"Alya it's okay"

She was on the ground. Dust clogged her nose and it itched at her throat.

"It's stopped, it's okay, you can open your eyes"

Her glasses were cracked. Dust swirled all around them. Almost no mid afternoon sun was visible under all the rubble.

Chat Noir laid face up almost in front of her, a cut on his forehead dripping some blood on his blond dust matted hair. He was under a block of cement. It must have been part of the wall before the explosion.

"Hey, you're okay, it's fine, you're fine" Chat Noir smiled, it was tight around the edges. She could tell he was either concerned or afraid. Considering their situation she believed both.

Alya distantly noticed her phone wasn't near her. If she knew where it was she'd probably be already interviewing him.

" _I_ am" She sat up "How about you?"

"I've been through worse" He shrugged, the motion seemed to hurt him because he grimaced. The structure over him shifted, bits and pieces of concrete rolled down.

Chat's quick thinking had mostly saved her from the damage. His baton had diverted most rubble away from her head and limbs. She looked at it. It was above her head but it wasn't embedded into the wreckage. She could probably remove it safely, use it lo lift the _wall_ above Chat.

A shrill beep cut through the relative silence. Chat Noir swore under his breath.

"You're gonna transform back soon aren't you?" she said. It wasn't really a question.

"You're smart" he said.

"I pay attention" Alya said.

Not to mention that she occasionally used a miraculous of her own.

"That you do Miss Ladyblogger" he said.

They stayed silent. Alya looked around, she couldn't see much light coming in from nowhere. That wasn't good. Where was the air coming in from?

She stood up and walked as much as she could around the small pocket they were in. She could not see any way out. Or no way out anywhere reachable.

If she strained her ears she could hear the faint echo of sirens.

Alya let herself hope, they'd be out of there in no time. She heard a couple of dtruggling noises and glanced at Chat. He'd managed to free his right arm, his miraculous had three paw prints showing. Three minutes. Not enough time.

She needed to get Chat out from under that wall. Decided she walked towards the black cat's miraculous baton and started to push and pull at it to see if it would wiggle out of place.

"What are you _doing!?!?_ " Chat said.

"What does it look like?" She grunted from the exertion.

"Like you're trying to take my baton of of that place!" _Wow_ thought Alya, he _was really answering the question. This was gold for a later article!_ "Why are you doing that?!" His eyes were wide.

"You're detransforming soon and I wouldn't want to be crushed when this isn't here." She pointed to the baton in her hands.

"I'm not-" another series of shrill beeps. Two minutes "Okay maybe I am" Chat said.

She struggled for a while until the baton eventually came loose. A couple of pebbles fell and Alya cursed.

She tried pulling it out slowly. It worked. She stared at the baton and then at the place it used to be in, willing the structure not to crumble.

"The paw print" Chat said.

"Whu-?" She looked at him confused.

Another series of beeps. One minute left. Darn it.

"Alya, press the paw print"

"What?"

"It'll shrink"

She did as Chat said and walked towards him.

"I can try to lift this up." She stood beside him so he could watch her and pointed to the structure. A beat.

"Thanks." He smiled. He was nervous, she could tell. His ears had folded against his head and Alya could hear his tail lashing and hitting the floor and other concrete pieces.

She knelt beside him.

"You're bleeding" he said looking at her scraped knees and blood stained jeans. She was sure she also had bruises on her arms and back. She was positive.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

_Wha- How- Why would he even think that!?_

"It's not your fault kitty"

There was a final beep, a flash of green light. She closed her eyes.

She heard a pained grunt.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Chat's voice was strained. It sounded like he was having trouble to breathe.

"Kid" a new voice said.

"Hey Plagg"

Plagg. He must be Chat's kwami.

"Do you have any Camembert left?"

Silence followed, Chat must have shook his head no.

"Reporter girl"

She jumped. Plagg was near her face.

"Her name is Alya, Plagg" Chat chastised.

"Reporter girl, open your eyes"

Should she though? Ladybug said that secret identities were important.

"There is no way you're blind enough not to figure it out later."

She opened her eyes. There was a black cat-like kwami floating right in front of her.

"Even with cracked glasses"

"Plagg"

"Besides" Plagg continued ignoring Chat "He needs help"

She allowed herself to turn her head down towards Chat. Her heart soared and sunk at the same time.

 _I was right! I knew it!_ rang in her head at the same time that _Oh god. Adrien is being crushed under a rock!_

"Sunshine boy" She must have been doing some kind of weird face because Plagg snickered.

"Hey Alya" Adrien smiled tiredly at her. His hair looked dustier than when he was Chat, his cheeks pale. His breathing was more labored the more time passed.

"Hey Alya!? Hun you owe me an exclusive interview when we get out of here!" she said trying to inject some humor into her voice.

Adrien smiled at her. It was not reassuring.

"Sure"

She opened her mouth to answer but his grimace stopped her.

"Adrien are you okay?"

Plagg flew over to Adrien and Adrien _coughed._ It was an awful rattling sound that echoed in the cavernous space they were trapped in. It left him winded for several minutes and Alya? Alya _hated_ it.

She let her gaze wander onto Plagg, his ears dropped as he lowered himself to Adrien's side. They stayed there, not moving, in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Alya was worried, her friend's eyes were closing every few seconds as if he were struggling to stay awake. And he wasn't breathing well enough.

Shecould only hope the rescue team got to them before anything happened. Some movement near her snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at Adrien; he was smiling a pained smile and his ring- no his _miraculous_ was held in between his thumb, middle and pointer fingers.

"Alya" he said and she felt her blood run cold.

"Adrien what are you doing?" There was a lump forming in her throat. Dread was crawling up her spine.

"I don't think I'll make it"

"Of course you will, you better" She felt tears stinging her eyes. She willed them down.

"J-just in case, humor me, don't _crush_ me _fur_ ther" His joke fell flat.

Alya inhaled shakily.

"Adrien, whatever you're going to do, don't do it" Her hands were shaking and sweaty "You'll be fine. You-you have to be" she choked out the last part through the lump in her throat.

She looked at Plagg, surely he wouldn't be okay with what Adrien was trying to do. He wore a sad and tired expression.

"I Adrien Agreste, former Chat Noir, give you, Alya Cesaire, the miraculous of the black cat. Which you will use and protect from all evil" Adrien's voice was serious, far from any other tone of voice she had ever heard him use before "I give this to you because I trust in you Alya"

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything at all.

"Please Alya" he pleaded and Alya knew that there was no turning back. Not after this. She looked at Plagg, he evaded her stare.

Adrien sounded so small, so... scared. It was probably why with shaking fingers she grabbed the ring from Adrien's hand.

He nodded appreciatively. Alya, damning it all, put the ring on her finger, it shone bright. After the light was gone the ring fit her finger perfectly; her eyes watered. She didn't like what this meant. However temporarily.

"Could you- would you tell me a story?" Adrien whispered. Alya almost chocked at the request; she held his hand.

"Of course" she whispered back because that was all the sound she could produce at the moment.

She'd finished telling the second story by the time Adrien stopped breathing. And by the end of the third she and Plagg were sobbing so much she couldn't even understand why it was suddenly so much brighter.

Her tears and cracked glasses made it hard for her to see who was pulling her away from Adrien's body. She could still hear Plagg's crying as he hid in her hair, and some rescuers pulled her towards the light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya is not dead btw. This is just friendship angst. Love ya! Hope you liked it.
> 
> If you want to use the idea you are free to do so, just put my name there too please.


End file.
